The New Girl
by browneyes818
Summary: draco's always gotten what he wanted that was until he met the new girl. reposted, please read it gets better. this is my first harry potter fanfic


"Hey Draco you hear about the new girl transferring here?" Blaise asked.

"What about her?" Draco asked.

"She's from that really expensive and popular school in California." He started.

"From California, and she's coming here? Why?" Draco asked looking up from the book. Blaise shrugged. "When she's coming?" Draco asked.

"Today or tomorrow." He answered. "People are saying she's really smart like smarter than Granger." He added.

"Oh great just what we need another fugly bookworm witch." Draco said losing interest in the girl, and the subject was dropped.

**--**

The next day Draco walked into the great hall for breakfast. Everything went normally until Dumbledore stood up and announced the new student. "She came from the _Western Red Rose_ let's give a warm _Hogwarts_ welcome to Miss Arabella Marque." He said.

_Arabella that's a nice name. _Draco thought. He looked up to see a girl stand up from Gryffindor. She had long wavy-curly golden brown hair, and bangs that swept across her forehead and into her captivating violet eyes. Her eyes met his, and they smiled at him. Draco found his eyes smiling back. She sat down.

"She doesn't seem like another fugly witch huh Draco?" Blaise asked.

"No she doesn't." Draco said staring at the newcomer.

"Uh mate you're drooling." Blaise said.

"Shut up you git; I am not." Draco said snapping at him, and concentrating on his food.

**--**

After breakfast Arabella walked to her first class. She opened her notebook and starting writing. "What are you writing there?" Someone asked.

She snapped her book shut, and looked up to see a pair of steal gray eyes. "None of your business." She answered.

"Touchy. I'm Dr-"

"Draco Malfoy; I know you." Arabella interrupted.

"Oh really?" He asked leaning over her table.

"Oh yes, you're very popular at the Rose." She nodded.

"Am I?" Draco asked intrigued leaning his head on his hand, and staring at her interestedly.

"Almost all the girls are in love with you. They long for the day when we play against you in Quidditch." She explained rolling her eyes.

Draco smirked. "I see. And you?" He asked.

"I what?"

"Are you in love with me?" He asked leaning forward more.

Arabella made a noise that sounded like a snort, and a laugh. "As if. Slow down that ego of yours Drake." Arabella said poking his chest.

Draco laughed and stood up. "We'll see." He said.

"Are you saying I'm going to fall for you?" Arabella asked raising her eyebrow.

Draco shrugged. "How can you resist?" He asked.

"Easily. I don't date." She said matter-of-factly.

"Are you gay?" Draco asked in a hushed voice.

"No! I like guys… I just don't… date." She replied.

"We'll see." Draco smirked.

Arabella rolled her eyes. "Please take your seat Mr. Malfoy." The professor instructed. Draco smirked at her, and walked off. She rolled her eyes, and opened her book.

_He's so arrogant that Draco. He thinks the whole world is at his fingers. Well I'm a California girl, and I don't let boys take advantage of me. If he thinks I'm going to fall all over him he's got another thing coming. _

**--**

A week had gone by since Arabella transferred to Hogwarts, and she was enjoying her time there. The class ended and Arabella stood up, and headed for the door.

"Let me get that for you." She heard Draco say as he opened the door.

She looked at him. "Thanks." And she walked past him.

"Is he bothering you Bella?" A voice was heard.

"No but is he usually this weird?" Arabella asked.

"No; normally he's evil." Hermione answered.

"You think I'm evil Granger?" Draco asked catching up. She glared at him. "Then I'm doing my job." He added.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm here to rescue you Bella." She said.

Arabella smiled. "Thanks, but I can take care of myself. He's just a boy." She replied.

"I'll meet you in class." She added.

"Alright." Hermione said glaring at Draco again.

"How do you know Granger?" Draco asked.

"She's a family friend." She answered. "My parents helped them find Hogwarts. They couldn't afford the Rose." She explained.

"So why did you start coming here now?" He asked.

"Because my parents wanted to move to London." She answered rolling her eyes.

"And you don't like it." Draco stated.

"I'm a Cali-girl. I prefer the heat." She answered.

"I can tell." Draco said looking at her tan skin. Arabella stopped in front of the door, and looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" She asked smirking at him. Draco smirked back and opened the door.

"Thanks Drake." She said walking to a seat.

**--**

Draco watched her as she sat down, and began working on the potion written on the board. She finished before Hermione, sat back down, and began writing in her notebook again. She looked up to think and found him watching her. She made a cute face: she scrunched her nose, narrowed her eyes, and shook her head at him. He smiled, and shook his head. He was falling fast for this violet eyed beauty.

"Whoa you made Malfoy smile… weird." Hermione whispered to her. Arabella looked at her, and shrugged. "You've been here like a week and you've got all the guys in your pocket." Hermione said.

"What? No way!" Arabella defended.

"Bella look around." She ordered.

Arabella looked up and found most of the guys and some of the girls staring at her. "Whoa! That's… strange." She said.

"As if! You're so pretty it's not even funny." Hermione complained.

"Oh please 'Mione you're pretty too." Arabella said.

Hermione looked at her as if she'd grown another head. "Then why can't I seem to get Ron's attention?" she asked looking at her hands.

"Here stay over my room tonight and I'll help you get ready tomorrow." Arabella said.

"Alright." She agreed.

**--**

The class ended marking the end of school. Arabella sighed happily. Her first week of school was over, and she was feeling okay at Hogwarts. "You're walking awfully fast … got a hot date?" She heard a voice say.

She stopped distracted from her thoughts, and looked up: Draco. "Oh, no you should see my father. Growing up with him I practically had to sprint to keep up with him." She answered as she kept walking.

"Where are you going?" He asked falling into step with her.

"You better be careful Drake, you're following me around, and people will think you like a Gryffindor." She said turning her violet eyes on him. He snorted.

"So?" He asked, not denying anything.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you virtually hate Gryffindors?" She asked.

"You're not officially Gryffindor." He reasoned.

She rolled her eyes. "Practically." She replied. "Why are you following me?" She asked stopping suddenly and turned to look at him.

He shrugged like it was nothing. "Just want to get to know you." He answered his steal grey eyes innocent.

But Arabella wasn't going to fall for it. "Know me or my anatomy?" she asked hands on hips. "I've heard about you Drake. I'm not a stupid little girl." She glared at him.

He almost smiled, but smirked instead. "You're something else." He said. She turned, and strutted off.

"Don't follow me." She called over her shoulder.

**--**

He didn't head her, and followed her secretly. She led him to a secluded garden. She sat against a tree, took a notebook out of her bag, and began to write. He just stared at her enraptured in everything she did.

_He thinks he's so irresistible. That he has every girl on a string, but he's going to have to learn… I'm not going to fall in love. I can't. It's been almost a year since we found out, and I'm surprised that they let me stay in Cali so long. The healers are doing the best they can, but it's not going to last long. Nothing can save me._

She looked up, tears brimming in her eyes. Draco took a step forward, and in the process made a twig snap. Arabella was on her feet in seconds. "Who's there?" She demanded her wand pointed. He came out of the shadows. "Draco Malfoy you stalking freak!" She yelled putting her wand down. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"I didn't know you were here! This is where I come sometimes!" He made a lame excuse.

"Oh." She bought it. "Well I'm sorry I yelled at you. Just stay away from me okay?" She asked walking away. Draco watched her go. This was the first time he'd seen her mad. It was funny. She looked cute all riled up.

He caught up to her, and grabbed her elbow. "What's wrong Arabella?" He asked.

She wrenched her arm away from him. "Nothing; what are you talking about?" She asked.

He stared at her. Her nose was red, and tears were still forming in her eyes. "It looks like you're going to cry." He stated, touching her cheek. She slapped his hand away.

"I am not going to cry." She said matter of factly.

"Then why do you have tears in your eyes?" He asked.

"I yawned." She said glaring at him; daring him to disagree.

"Fine." He replied not buying it.

"Well if you'll excuse me I'd like to study." She said walking away. He watched her walk away again, and shook his head. She was a challenge and he loved challenges.


End file.
